


Oathkeeper

by sansastarks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jaimsa, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, jaime has angsty feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansastarks/pseuds/sansastarks
Summary: Images of Sansa Stark are conjured up in his mind. She is beautiful. A miniature of her lady mother and then some. Her lady mother. He swore that he would bring Sansa safely back to her mother. And now he is to marry her. Another broken promise.His fingers play with the pommel of his sword. He has not named it yet, but he aptly thinks it should be called “Oathbreaker”.





	Oathkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I got inspired because I rewatched season 4 episode 1 "Two Swords" yesterday. I just found something really powerful and inspiring with the episode starting out with the reforging of Ned's sword. I had forgotten that him presenting Jaime with the sword was when Jaime's iconic "I don't want a wife or children" line came up. That line inspired me along with the fact he's gifting Jaime (and later Joffrey) with Sansa's father's sword. It's just a bit heartbreaking.
> 
> 2) I've been looking to write a Jaimsa fanfic, so once I watched this episode and got this idea, I ran with it. There is a definite possibility of errors that when I have time, I'll go back and fix. I also tried the "past in italics, present not" and I kinda like it... but I'm not sure.
> 
> 3) The timeline is played with because, hey, it's my prerogative. I am in love with the "what if Tywin made Jaime and Sansa marry instead of Tyrion" trope. This plays on that idea. In this, the difference is that Tywin makes this decision after Jaime's return. They are married sometime before Joffrey's wedding. And of course, because of this, all events after are altered. 
> 
> 4) I own nothing related to Game of Thrones.

_From a young age he used to love getting a newly forged sword. The best smiths were in Lannisport, or so his father claimed. It mattered not to Jaime when he held fresh steel in his hand._

_Getting a new sword was one of his great joys in life. That along with being between Cersei’s legs and cutting down an enemy in battle._

_The new Valyrian steel had a nice shine under the sunlight. His grip was tight and once again, he found himself wishing for his five other fingers. This time, so that he could caress the new sword as he had with every one he had ever received._

_His father’s mention of the former owner brings Jaime slight pause. The poor sap was perhaps speared through by his lord father himself. Though, they must have come from noble birth to have managed to own a Valyrian sword. The question dies on his lips though. Jaime has no true interest in politics or which houses have suffered due to his father’s ambitions and actions._

_He turns the sword over. It is the most magnificent sword he has ever held. With a final sigh, Jaime attempts to put the sword back in it’s sheath. His brows narrow, a curse word on the tip of his tongue, as he struggles with the weapon._

_His father loses patience and assists him; the disappointment rolls off Tywin in waves, stronger than any of the waves that crashed against him when he would jump in the sea as a boy._

_There’s a slight gleam in his father’s eye when he begins speaking of Casterly Rock. Jaime is uncertain, but he thinks their home may be the only thing his father has unconditionally loved besides his lady mother._

_However, this conversation is the one they have had many times before. His father’s nostrils flair and despite Jaime standing at his full height, his father manages to look down on him. Jaime is sick of this battle though. He bites out, “I don’t want Casterly Rock. I don’t want a wife. I don’t want children.”_

_“What do you want?” Tywin asks._

_It gives him pause. There are many things he could name. His right hand to be attached. The bloody war to end. Recognition for saving the kingdom from Mad Aerys. But one true thing stands out._ Cersei. _Always Cersei. Instead, he retreats back to the safety of jesting, as he replies, “Supper would be nice.”_

_There is a mixture of disappointment, disgust, and anger on Tywin’s face. His father takes this opportunity to berate Jaime and his kingsguard a bit more. After all, Tywin Lannister must have the final word. His lips curl as he uses his words like a blade. A gift that is eerily replicated with ease only by his younger brother. His lord father regards him with a coolness, but his eyes flit back and forth between the wall and Jaime. Jaime takes it in stride. It is surely not the last reprimand he will receive from his father._

_“Go. Serve,” Tywin says in a dismissive tone._

_“I suppose you want the sword back.” Jaime doesn’t want to give it up, truly. He’s sacrificed many things though in his life. What’s one more?_

_“Keep it. A one handed man with no family needs all the help he can get.”_

_His fingers pause as he reaches out to grab the sword. Their gazes meet. Even though Jaime has managed to silence his father on the subject of inheriting Casterly Rock, he does not feel like a victor. Besides, there is a ruthless relentlessness to his lord father. The subject will likely come up again and Jaime will have to wage war again._

_He pulls the sword up and marches away. He is a lion too. He is fierce. His family seems to have forgotten that as of late._

——

_This time there is no opportunity for Jaime to truly put up a fight. His arguing has been stifled and his father is one comment away from threatening him outright. His father stands tall, his hands resting against the back of a chair. Tyrion sits in the chair next to him wearing a grimace. Perhaps his little brother is worried he will suffer the same fate. Cersei, his beloved sister, sits next to their father, her full lips spread into a smirk._

_“The wedding shall take place before Joffrey and Lady Margaery’s wedding,” announces Tywin._

_Cersei makes a noise at this. Her hatred for the young Tyrell woman is well known, but even the small delay of another wedding will not stop the Tyrell’s from making their rose queen. Her gaze shifts from their lord father to Jaime. “I’m sure the little dove will be shaking with excitement. So eager to do her duty, the young thing.”_

_Jaime turns away in disgust. Echoes of Cersei saying “too late” torture his mind. He had loved her. He had survived for her._

_“Yes, the little dove will be so overjoyed. It is no secret how desperate she was to become a Lannister.”_

_Images of Sansa Stark are conjured up in his mind. She is beautiful. A miniature of her lady mother and then some. Her lady mother. He swore that he would bring Sansa safely back to her mother. And now he is to marry her. Another broken promise._

_His fingers play with the pommel of his sword. He has not named it yet, but he aptly thinks it should be called “Oathbreaker”._

——

_Her hair is splayed out against the bedsheets. Despite everything, there is still a bit inside of her that seems willing to trust. Willing to believe in such things as fairytales._

_He rises up from his position between her thighs. Sansa is gasping in breath’s, fingers releasing his hair. Her Tully blue eyes are wide as she absorbs his movements._

_Jaime slides into her, pausing as she gives a small cry. They stare at each other for a few moments before she begins to rock her hips. Her fingers, although hesitant, begin to move over his arms and chest._

_“Sweet girl,” he murmurs._

_The candlelight is growing dimmer. In the corner, slung over the chair is the sheath holding his sword. “Oathkeeper”, Brienne had suggested._

——

Sansa lets out a content sigh, settling into the chair across from him. Her hair is down except for two braids. Their newest babe is clutched to her chest. Blond wisps of hair peak out. 

“Ben was quite difficult today,” she says. Their son gurgles in response. Sansa strokes his cheek with her pinky. He can see a scar on the side of her hand. A result of Joffrey and his idea of play.

“I love you,” he says. In the past, Jaime would have had a witty comeback ready. In the past, Jaime was a fool. For this, this thick, deep, velvety feeling inside him for his lady wife is the truest thing he’s ever felt. She was his last chance for honor. She gave him that along with a family and life. 

Her eyes meet his, a clear smile now on her face. “I love you, Jaime.”

Her hand reaches out and squeezes his. Though she is years younger, she has felt the world’s brutality as much as he has. Her wisdom and strength and love are enduring. She is enduring; Lady Sansa Lannister of Casterly Rock. 

“Ned and Joanna will be four next moon. I know you already have nameday gifts, but I thought we could add two more.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, for our daughter I thought a necklace that belonged to her namesake would be appropriate. I know she is too young to wear it, but she will have it now for when she is a bit older. After all, everyone says she is the spitting image of my mother.”

His tone must convey something because Sansa squeezes his hand again. “That is quite a lovely idea. And for Ned?”

Jaime sits up straighter. This idea has been in his mind since they decided to name their eldest son, his heir, Eddard. When they had, his father sneered and mentioned the fittingness, considering the sword’s history. Finally, for Jaime was a slow learner, the pieces clicked of whom owned his sword prior. He has done so much in this life that has been wrong, whether it qualified as a sin or not. This though, nothing could be so _right._

“Another gift that he will appreciate in later years. I shall give him Oathkeeper.”

Sansa’s eyes widen. “But that is your sword.”

“Aye, but only because my father gifted me it. It was not passed down through generations of Lannisters. It was your father’s sword, my sweet. So you see? It is fitting that Ned should inherit this sword, for it is much more his than it can ever be mine. He will be a true man, deserving of this fine sword.”

Sansa shook her head. She set Ben down in his bassinet before moving closer to Jaime. For a moment, fear struck his heart that she would finally abandon him. Her fingers grazed the pommel of Oathkeeper. Although Sansa still had an affinity for shiny, pretty things, her dislike for swords and weapons was clear. And why not? When they had marred parts of her skin because of Joffrey’s cruelty. 

“You are wrong,” she whispers. Her hand clenches and unclenches around the pommel. Then, her fingers grasp his stump, rubbing circles on it. Humility swarms inside him for the briefest of moments. “You are the _most_ deserving man to own this sword. It is not some silly-girl naivety that makes me say this. Nor is it because you are my husband and it is a wife’s duty to say so. I say this because of what you have done. For me, for your brother, for your _family_.”

“But what I have done to yours—“

“Yes. But that man is not the same man in front of me. Does that excuse your previous offenses? No. But whatever gods there are must have forgiven you. I have forgiven you. You know, not long after we were wed, Lady Brienne told me how you lost your hand. It was then that I could begin allowing myself to see you. For the Jaime Lannister I saw at Winterfell was unlikely to have done such a galant act. _I see you_ , my love. You wanted to be free to love openly, to protect and be honorable. You wanted to have a happiness away from politics just as I did. You have given yourself that life, but you have given it to me as well. We both know that the horrors from Joffrey would have continued had you not made me your lady wife. You saved me in more ways than one, that day in the sept. Do not forget that, Jaime Lannister.”

Her small thumb brushes his cheek and he is startled to see a wetness. She has brought him to tears. 

“Sansa, at one point in time I thought there were only three things in the world that could bring me happiness,” Jaime says. _A new sword. Being between Cersei’s legs. Cutting down an enemy in battle._ “You have given me happiness at every turn.”

Sansa smiles prettily, leaning closer. “And you have kept your oath. You have kept me safe and brought me home. Mayhaps it is not the home we thought it would be, but it is home. My lord father protected me and his family, just as you do now for us and our children. And now you keep us all safe. A true _oath keeper_.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning there are direct quotes from the show, Game of Thrones season 4 episode 1 "Two Swords" written by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss, directed by D. B. Weiss. 
> 
> I am on Tumblr! Please check me out: thkingslayer


End file.
